Fix You
by FanaticFaberrittanaFanfiction
Summary: 'When you see them together you want to throw yourself into on coming traffic. The way they laugh and love on one another makes your body ache and you want to run away from it all.' One Sided Faberry. Wrote in second person


AN: Writers block on everything but they are all stuck mid chapter. But I have angst feelings. So here. Enjoy.

000000

When you see them together you want to throw yourself into on coming traffic. The way they laugh and love on one another makes your body ache and you want to run away from it all. You sit in the choir room and watch their duets and you almost scream at them to stop. But you don't. You just watch. You stopped smiling at them a long time ago. You even read on occasion but today you just listen, tears brimming your eyes. And all this time you thought it was bad with Finn but seeing her with Santana is killing you. Not because it's Santana, she's your best friend, but because it's a girl that isn't you. No one was all that surprised that the big mouth Jewish girl, openly proud about everything, would date a girl with no apologies. But you almost cried, you did cry in Mike's arms, when they came out with their relationship.

Today they stand in front of you, holding hands, and Rachel looks excited about something she's about to announce. Santana is playing it off like she doesn't want to stand there but her eyes are shinning. You watch Rachel turn to her and grip her arm putting her chin on the Latina girls shoulder. She smiles and kisses her on the cheek and you roll your eyes. Mike rubs your shoulder and Tina gives you a gentle smile. She understands, she knows, she wishes she could help. But you don't take it, after her support of Finn and Rachel you don't really want to hear it. She gives great advice but you're still kind of pissed at her about it. How much more obvious could you have been?

"So Santana and I have an announcement to make." Rachel jumps up and down squealing, "Tell them."

Santana stares kissing her on the tip of her nose, "Babe, it's your news."

"It's our news."

"Tell them Tiny."

Rachel smiles and looks at the class, "Santana and I are..."

"If this is another marriage announcement..."

Santana glares, "Shut it Areatha."

"Be nice." Rachel leans into her, "Santana is going to NYU and she's going to be moving in with Kurt and I!"

Rachel jumps up and down as the class stands up running over hugging Santana and you take this chance to leave. You get up, slowly because walking is still hard, and exit the room. No one sees you and that's how you want it. You want to go unseen for the rest of the year. You're sick of Joe obsessing over you, he's a good friend but too young for you and not Rachel. You appreciate him but you don't want what he wants. He wants to be with you and you don't want to be with him. He understands though, Teen Jesus is pretty cool when he wants to be.

You keep walking until you reach your locker and lean against the opposite opening it and look inside at the pictures, you need to take them down but you can't bring yourself to do it and accept that this is almost over. Your eyes land on Rachel's pictures, you long ago peeled the tape off the other one and your eyes stay on the one of you two together. You still in the chair and her in your lap with her arms around your neck kissing you on the cheek. Santana standing in the back throwing up two peace signs.

This is the moment when you feel selfish, you're in love with your best friends girl. And you want to break them up. You slam the locker close and jump seeing her standing on the other side.

"Why did you leave Quinn? We turned around and you were gone."

You shrug, "Sorry, I need to head home."

"Does your back hurt? I can drive if you want."

You look at her, "No. I just wanna walk."

"I saw you limping earlier."

"It's fine Rachel!"

You didn't mean to yell at her but you can't take her trying to take care of you. You walk away, well you limp away, and you can hear her calling to you. You even brush by Santana when she grins at you happily. You can't take it anymore. You are truly a selfish bitch,

00000

You sit in your room and listen to Coldplay because you're in that kind of a mood. Because you remember Rachel singing that song at your bedside. How she held you hand and told you she would fix you, how she tried to fix you, and then you remember something else. Santana started showing up more, joining in on the song. They would switch off and you would just pretend to be sleep until they stopped. You only wanted Rachel to sing to you. She was suppose to fix you, not Joe and not Santana. Rachel.

"And I will try...to fix you." You sing and close your eyes.

Your door opens and Rachel slowly enters the room, closing the door behind her. Santana must not be with her, seeing as she's not playing 'conjoined obnoxious couple' right now. She sits in your bed and looks at you. But you say nothing as the tears start to fall, talk about perfect timing. You are pretty sure being in Glee has your emotions cued up to music. She put's her fingers in your hair and her thumb gently caresses your cheek. You close your eyes and the tears fall more. You don't know why you're crying but it feels good.

"Lights will guide you home." She smiles at you, "And ignite your bones." She leans in, "And I will try to fix you."

Her arms go around your neck easily and you try to move away but you don't. The song repeats and she leans into you until your both lying down.

"When you feel so tired but you can't sleep." She rubs your hair, "Stuck in reverse."

You want her to go away but you know she won't, that makes you grateful.

"And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace." She trails down your spine in memory and you shiver. "When you love someone but it goes to waste."

"Could it be worse?"

You sing softly and she stops just to look at you for a moment and kisses your forehead.

"And I will try to fix you."

She is always coming to save you and fix you. No matter what happens. From the pregnancy to the attempted kidnapping Rachel always showed up with determined brown hues and a patience. This is why you love her. She is your hero. She will always be your hero. She is the light guiding you, she is the real inspiration behind you walking you, and she does fix you. She doesn't even have to try anymore.

"When you're too in love to let it go." You pick up, "But if you never try you'll never know..."

Part of you hopes she can clue in on the message. Between her and Schue always going on about it communicating through song should be a considered the Glee kids second language, well third for Santana. And you remember Santana again and just close your eyes. She'll leave when she thinks your sleep. She doesn't know what's going on with you, she probably thinks it's the accident. Just keep your eyes closed.

"Oh Quinn." She touches your face lightly and kisses you on the cheek.

When the bed shifts you're hoping she's leaving but no she's just cutting out the light. You chance a look and see her taking off her shoes and changing into the pajamas she left there during your recovery when she insisted on being your live in nurse. Your live in nurse wearing pink pajamas with hearts on them. You smile but quickly stop and close your eyes when she picks up her phone.

"Hi Tana, I miss you too, no I'm at Quinn's. She's sleeping now...I think that's what it is too maybe she'll talk to me...I'll see you tomorrow for brunch with daddy right?" You hear her let out a dramatic sigh but you know better, you know she's smiling, "Maybe if your good at brunch. Love you too."

This is when your heart breaks and you want to throw the fucking speakers through the window because the song is just making all of this worse. Thankfully Rachel turns the music off and then gets into the bed covering your bodies in throw at the foot of the bed and she takes your hand as she rolls over and wraps it around her waist. This is her way of comfort, me cuddling her. She knows it works for me and I tighten my arm around her and she relaxes into me.

"I know you're awake."

"I know."

"Quinn."

"Goodnight Rachel."

"I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but I promise that I'll fix it. We'll fix it. Just you and I. Okay?"

You just nod, though she can't see you and kiss the back of her head softly. Not more is said as you both lie in silence. It's almost ironic. She wants to fix what's broken, but how does one mend a heart? How does one mend the heart that is broken over them? The answer?

You can't.


End file.
